At The End of The World
by Drake Trevor Oliver
Summary: In Shibuya, the life of all people followed normally. Adults working, teenegers in fashion, kids playing, Or that should be. On a certain day, Neku Sakuraba met a girl carrier of a virus called D, and together with her came the end of his life. AU


**Chapter 1.**

 **First day:**

 **Neku and Shiki.**

Among all types of art in the world, his preferred had to be graphite. Artistic and expressionist drawings that spread to urban centers, in order to beautify the gray and dull or just display what the graffiti artist had to say to the world, extended right there on that wall in front of him. The boy just could not resist them who were magnificent, breathtaking, any was the adjective that came to mind to praise the job.

For him, it was true art, the graphite right in front of him painted in the District Udagawa wall. The style was already pretty famous and unique, no doubt to make a misidentification. It was definitely the work of the CAT, Neku Sakuraba 's favorite street's artist.

Amid large crowd of people who filled the streets of Shibuya, the boy was an easy target to find. Spiky hair distinctively red orange blue eyes. Its main accessory is a pair of colorful headphones in shades of purple with a white audio player shaped tube hanging around his neck. Wearing a sleeveless shirt, purple and gray, with a high collar that has a large purple stripe going down the middle, with the stripe outlined in yellow. White underpinned by a loose black belt shorts, which have two large pocket with purple stripes at the top, stripes also outline a pair of yellow buttons on each pocket. His sneakers match the design of your shirt in purple and gray with a purple stripe outlining the yellow, with four yellow buttons with white strips that replace the laces. Finally, a yellow sweat band on the left wrist.

Right now, the District Udagawa was empty and there was no one around, no damn noise to bother you. As Neku and graphite. At least that's what he thought. Hearing footsteps coming from the left wall corner, Neku glanced at the source and saw a girl with long reddish pink hair and brown cap with several white stripes visible on the back running toward him; she looked back, he assumed she was running away from someone or something. When she realized his presence, her rosy red eyes widened in despair.

\- Please help me! - She cried out to grab his hand and start running in the opposite direction to the wall, dragging Neku with her.

After getting off the five steps of the staircase and stop at a platform at the back of a building full of posters, Neku released from the strong grasp of it and immediately asked, looking at her like she was crazy. - Hey, what's your problem ?!

\- Please, help me! Those men are coming after me! - She whispered almost crying with watery eyes. Before Neku could ask about who she was talking about, or even if it was just crazy, two voices came from the same corner where the girl arose. They shouted things like, "She was here!" Or "Find her!". And by the volume, it gave the impression that they were getting closer. - Please! - She begged again, again clutching the hands of the boy.

He could ignore her, let whoever those people reach it without caring about all this. It was not his problem, so why bother? But the heat of the moment took over and he had an idea to help her request. Without thinking twice, Neku pushed the girl into the building's trash behind her and closed the lid before she had a chance to protest. Possibly Neku may have hit the cap on her head when closed it. Moving on to the next phase, he jumped on top of the bucket, sitting on top of it with his legs hanging on the edge, then connecting his audio player in a rap for any disguise. Not forgetting to punch the bucket, telling the girl to be quiet.

Around the corner in front of the wall, down the same five steps, two men in suits were in front of Neku, hoping the boy would give them attention. Once he did, turning off his stereo unit, but without removing the headphones, one of the men began to speak.

\- Boy, did you see a girl passing by? She had pink hair and wore a brown cap.

\- Not that I know, or I mind. - He answered rudely without the slightest consideration of who he was talking with, and he knew who those men were.

\- Hey! Have a little more respect, brat! - The other spoke. - This girl is highly dangerous! A D user! - It turned out to confirm Neku's suspicions on them. They were even special investigators, after one more person suspected of using the famous virus D.

\- My bad. I haven't seen anyone like that. - Answered again. The agents, without another word, dismissed. When there was no sign of them, Neku down bucket, allowing the girl to leave, searching for fresh air. – They're gone. - He commented as he watched her go out on her own of the trash.

Looking more closely, Neku could better understand the girl's clothes, which were somewhat revealing and flashy. In addition to the cap, which also had three bottoms in the upper right corner, she wore a red shirt short sleeve exposing a portion of a lot of her abdomen, accompanied by a short yellow vest with a white hood and a necklace around the neck with a pendant shaped puzzle piece. She wore a short green low-cut denim skirt with a brown bag around her waist. There was a yellow bracelet on her left wrist accompanied by a ring on the little finger. Almost at the knees of her, were brown high-heeled boots with yellow stripes on the sides. And finally, a black stuffed cat that hung in the mouth of the bag.

\- What idea was this?! - She complained. - You could have warned me to hide rather than throw me in the trash! And you hit the cap on my head!

\- My bad. I didn't think much about what to do. - He said casually, winning back an angry sigh from the girl.

\- Anyway, thank you for hiding me. You saved my life. – She laughed childishly. Looking at her, Neku doubt about what those officers said about her. The girl did not seem to be the kind of person who would destroy her own life to use D. She seemed those types of preppie fashionistas silly girls who pretend to be fluffy in front of others; especially the boys. - I'm Shiki Misaki. What's your name?

\- Neku Sakuraba. - He introduced himself casually, saying his first name just for education as she did. It would be then that he would turn his back and leave walking regardless of the person, but curiosity prevented him from doing so. This girl, Shiki, is the first D's user person that Neku met in his life. He was curious about the rumors being true. - Hey, look ... Those guys were looking for you were researchers ... It's true what they say? You are a D user? _\- Not that I mind_. He thought.

\- Yes I am. - She said with half sad eyes, staring at her boots for a few seconds before returning to the boy in front of her, which surprisingly had already turned his back to her and started climbing the staircase back to the wall. - Hey! Where you ''re going ?! - She asked stunned.

Without turning to her, Neku raised his right hand in a wave and said: - Return to my life. See you.

\- You saved a girl and then says, "See you"; and still walks away?! - Shiki changed from stunned to irritate with his attitude, to the point of imitating his voice as she repeated the sentence "See you".

Neku stopped climbing the stairs and turned to the girl, the better off he would be a way to get her out of his tail, as he always have with everyone. - Look, I got my values. So you can keep yours, alright? Whatever it be what you have gotten yourself into, it's not my problem.

\- Once you have saved me, you'll just leave me here ?!

\- I did not save you, just avoided confusion for myself. And yes, I will.

 _How can you be so rude?!_ Shiki asked internally. Without many alternatives, she decided to follow Neku wherever he went; preferably a safe place and away from investigators.

When it seemed that the problems have been solved for him, Neku looked over his shoulder and noticed that she followed him with an expression that mixed seriously and irritation _. Please don't tell me she's tsundere..._ \- Why are you following me, Stalker?

\- My name is not Stalker. Is Shiki. Try saying it: Shi-ki.

\- Did you think I'm a child?

\- At least let me go with you... - The face of the seriousness broke, and taking its place gradually came to grief and fear. – I-I don't want to be alone.

For the first time, Neku felt pressured about what decision to make: do as always and leave the girl to fend for herself or help her _. It's not my responsibility. I don't have to get involved_. Even with his entire ideal in mind, that all people should take care of themselves and not get involved in the subject of others, the answer that came was the most unexpected even for him. - Ok You can come with me.. But be discreet, I don't want to be arrested for helping a D user.

\- Great! Thanks, Neku! - She jumped for joy, all excited to know that now she had someone to turn to. - You want to see my powers?

\- Powers?! - _What the hell is she talking about?_

\- You do not know? - It took about three seconds, and Shiki realized she had made the wrong question to someone who was not a D user. In this, she was with flushed cheeks and waved her arms in denial, seemingly nervous and embarrassed. - Ah! Excuse me! I forgot that no one knows the effects of D. That is, most of the population.

\- It is ... The government blocks any information about this virus. The only ones who know about it are the users themselves. - Complemented. That was true, everything they said. The D virus apparently existed only in Shibuya, and there were rumors of people are trying to trafficking them to the rest of the world. But the researchers were quite strict about it. No samples even left the ground of Shibuya.

\- Well, Neku ... The reason researchers don't allow anyone to know about the D effect is because... They are very dangerous... - Explained, almost whispering the last part.

\- Dangerous? You look good for me. - Internally, Neku wished she did not take it as a compliment. - And what does this "power" that you mention has to do with the effects of D?

\- These are the effects. The D causes a mutation in the DNA of people who inject it, giving them incredible skills as superhero's comics or Manga's.

 _This D should have let her pretty crazy. Powers?! Don't joke!_ \- Do you really think I'll believe that you have some power because of a virus? What a lie.

\- I'm not lying and I can prove it! - She shouted angry while giving off the bag stuffed cat and held it with both hands and arms outstretched, displaying it to Neku while making angry pout.

Neku couldn't react otherwise unless face her with sawn eyes and a look that said: "Really?" - Your power is a stuffed cat? - _And she even treated me as if I were a little child._ \- You're not too old to play with stuffed animals? Or even carry them with you on the street?

\- Is not a stuffed animal! Is Mr. Mew! I did it myself. - A vein began to throb in Shiki's forehead, his ignorance was tremendous. - My power is called "Possession", I have the ability to control inanimate objects, such as Mr. Mew.

The Neku reaction has not changed, he was still thinking that girl was crazy. Possibly, for him, this was the true effect of the virus, which made in nothing less than another formula hallucinogen.

Shiki, realizing she was being discredited, snorted and decided to try a more direct approach. - I think I have to prove it for you. - She looked back, looking for something to be able to use the statement. That's when she saw two trash cans in front of the graphited wall. _Perfect!_ \- Go, Mr. Mew! - She ordered as throwing the cat in the two cans.

Neku at the time, already found that madness had gone too far. But all his mind, all his sense of reality frozen and shattered into shards when the cat was wrapped in a kind of red aura and he came to life and began to attack the garbage cans with their feet as if they were fists. And most surprising was the plush have loaded one of the cans and have thrown down the stairs. And when he finished, he came rushing into the arms of Shiki.

\- What do you think? - She asked with an innocent smile, as if she had seen the most normal thing in the world.

Unlike Neku who stayed with mouth open and totally dumbfounded. He tried to find a logical solution to this at all costs, what he witnessed could not be true. - That's impossible! This cat should be a robot by voice command!

\- No, it's not. Mr. Mew is completely stuffed. I said I could control it. - The innocent smile still remained and she ended up having an even more compelling idea. - If you don't believe me, so why your music player turned on by itself? – From smiling innocent to smiling full of superiority and convincing.

\- What? My player isn't- When he found himself, his phones rang one of the songs at full volume. In an attempt to save his ears, Neku removed the headphones immediately and looked stunned to Shiki, who had a close hand on the waist and the other arm being used to hold Mr. Mew; now returned to being a "normal" stuffed cat. She was all convinced, knowing that now could prove to Neku she was not crazy.

\- Is true...? Have you done that...? - Handled to say still surprised, not forgetting to put the headphones back that Shiki did the favor of shutting it down.

\- I said I wasn't lying. Can we go?

\- Yeah... Sure... - He answered awkwardly, but taking the lead to get out of Udagawa District. _This will be a long day..._

* * *

AMX, Shibuya's store that was very famous with their electronic and articles on fashion. It wasn't for nothing that Shiki asked Neku for them to do a quick break there just because she wanted to see a CD of her favorite band that was at launch. _THAT 'S. She's definitely one of those preppy girls. I just hope not to have to endure a lot of freshness it._ He told himself internally by watching the girl at the record session, just freaking out about all she found. Since he had made it clear to her not to attract attention. _That way it's difficult ..._

Although, on second thought, it was understandable why she was acting that way. In Shibuya, all the people who were suspected of having injected the D in their bodies were taken by investigators and disappeared completely. And those who were not taken immediately, they became fugitives and were hunted by agents. The chances of success on the trails were slim to none. Depending on the time that Shiki injected D in her own body, it would be amazing she survived this long.

Shortly after, both left the store and returned to follow the route of them (being sincere, the Neku path to somewhere any). Troubled by not knowing exactly where exactly they went, Shiki asked Neku: - Where are we going? You didn't speak with me since we left Udagawa District.

\- I'm going to my bedroom... – The said made the girl blush for a while, until she heard the rest. - You're the one who's following me, Stalker.

\- I'm not a stalker! - Shouted angry, but not high enough to attract attention on the street as they walked. - I told you my name is Shiki, is not so difficult to pronounce.

\- Whatever ... - He commented vaguely, putting a silence between them. At that moment, Neku realized it was not a good idea to take Shiki to his dorm, the place had little room and there was no place for her to sleep; unless he bought a futon if he had money that wasn't for food. _That place is so small that I will never call it flat! And I still don't believe that for a moment I thought I'd let her stay with me_! - Hey, do you have some place to stay? I'm kinda unable to have someone else with me.

The two stopped walking and Shiki thought with the index finger on her lips. When she was about to answer, her cell phone in her purse rang. She took it and visualized what looked like a text message.

 _To: Shiki._

 _We're going to Building 104. Meet us there, yo!_

 _From: Bito._

Her eyes seemed to glow of hope to see that message. This guy Bito has to be one of her friends or even another D user . _If she had friends, so she came to me for help?_ \- Friend of yours?

Shiki awoke from her trance on the small mobile screen and turned to Neku, embarrassed for having "traveled". - What? Ah! Yes, it is ... He is also a D user like me. - Another silence settled over them, which is very uncomfortable for both. They wanted to avoid being one of the first to speak, but the girl turned out to miss out. - Neku, will you... Could you take me to the 104 Building? My friends are waiting for me... - For some reason that Neku did not understand, Shiki turned her eyes to some corner and said that hesitantly, as if it wasn't what she really meant.

At that moment he saw his opportunity to have delivered it without having to worry, better to have her in that tiny box he lived. - Sure... I'll take you there...

She made a sad smile and nodded, thus giving the cue for them to move on. The 104 Building was not far from where they were at the time, needed only pass in front of the entrance of the hospital St. Center and then the Scramble Crossing, one of the most famous spots in Shibuya. Speaking of the hospital, Neku remembered vaguely as a child and the he had broken his left arm.

His mother had sent him there in the most despair of her life. Seven years have passed since that time and the mark of the surgery was still on his arm, a little souvenir of his naughty time. Now, fifteen, he became an anti-social, rude, individualistic and even, according to the murmurs of others, emo _. Where they got this idea to say that I'm emo?!_

Observing more closely the streets, he realized that was already in the twilight of state, maybe around five hours. The urge to pick up the phone to check was practically nonexistent. After nearly fifteen minute walk from the AMX to the Scramble Crossing, they finally arrived, the 104 Building was just ahead. Shiki would get together with her friends and Neku would no longer have to worry about her; if he really cared.

\- Come on, the 104 is right there. - He said to follow the allocation of them, but when he realized she had not said anything, he turned to see if she at least was still there. Physically, she was, but somehow it seemed she was not at the same time _. I wonder what she thinking?_ \- Hey! Are you okay? - Questioned to get her attention.

\- Hun? Oh yes! We arrived ...- _Again that sad smile_. What was going on in Shiki's head was the question a million yen. From the moment she read that message, her personality has undergone a major fall, he could even call her the Stalker again that she would not mind. - Thanks for everything, Neku. I'm alone from here. You don't have to worry, I'll be fine.

\- I don't remember being asked if you would be fine. - He said in a casual way, being rude and straightforward.

\- Can I... Can I see you again? - Could be only impression of him, but Neku vowed to have felt a little hope in her voice. However, circumstances led him to destroy this hope.

\- Better not. You can get me in trouble. - Okay, he did. Shiki had no reaction, she just picked up the phone and stared at something in it for a few seconds. If Neku were a person considered normal by the standards of society, the most sensible thing to do would be to ask what she watched with so much emotion in that unit, but he didn't. He assumed it was that message again, and if not there was no reason for him to care about.

\- If that's what you want ... - She closed the phone, put it in the bag and moved on to the 104, stopping to say goodbye to the boy. – See you, Neku... - And finally, after that entire strange atmosphere with her, Shiki smiled at Neku with true happiness.

In response, he just waved at her, saying nothing or even allows her to see his little smile; thanks to the high collar of his shirt that now and then covered his mouth. All they had to say to each other was said out and the "goodbye" were given. Perhaps this would be the last time they would see each other, and how Neku had already made it clear he preferred it that way. _See you... Stalker..._

The two set off in their respective directions, Shiki to 104 Building, and Neku the park where was the Hachiko statue in order to have access to the West Bus Station. He didn't dare look back, thinking she had gotten rid for good of "Stalker" and if he looked she would come after him. Even though he had no more why bother with Shiki, he didn't fail to feel there was something wrong going on and had to do with that parting between them. And all this possible concern ended with his individualistic idealism. _Great! I was with that girl for half an hour, virtually, and once was enough for me my too involved._

It was already six twenty p.m., according to his mobile phone. The day was very exhausting, but now that he was already at the station, it was just catch a bus to his "bedroom"; _I will never call it a flat !_ ; and could rest for the night. Admired more of an art CAT, discussed a "very interesting" conversation with two investigators, he met a girl who has the most sought virus of Shibuya in the veins, discovered the effects of it, and went still quite the neighborhood with the girl picking on his foot and following everywhere. Not to mention the fact that he threw her in the trash the first chance he had, even though she was vindicated later.

 _She's with friends now._ _It's no longer my problem. In fact, never was-_ His thoughts were cut off when he heard even through his headphones, a murmur of people gathering near a hanging screen loses in Terminal. It wasn't the people themselves that caught his attention, but the mention of 104 Building. He looked at the TV and saw a live report stating that right now the 104 was quarantined due to an order of the investigators, who believed they had found a D user in the area.

For some reason, his eyes widened. It was too coincidental to be true, and moreover to know what made his heart speed up the heartbeat. For the second time on the same day, Neku acted without thinking twice. He ran back to the Scramble Crossing, trying to organize all thoughts running in his head _. Why the hell I ''m running like a madman to the 104 ?! It can't be because of her! I don't care about her or anyone! Each must take care of their own problems! So why am I worried about that girl ?! You know what, damn it!_

That's what Neku called to organize his thoughts at a frantic speed. Fuck morality, ideals and all that stopped him from going to that building. He would go to 104, and no one would stop him. Except the mass of people gathered at the crosswalk that divided the street from 104 and Scramble Crossing. True, the place is quarantined and no one could pass because the police blocked the track.

There had to be a way to move to the other side without being there, another street in which he could get around or even... _That store!_ Exclaimed internally to see well in the input curve now quarantine area. Surely there was a back door or a window that within the area _. OK! I can do this!_ When Neku had come running, one of several possibilities to happen to someone who rushes headlong into a crowd; he strongly ran into someone and fell to the ground.

\- Hey, you okay kid? - The person asked, by the voice could tell it was a man. The same reached for Neku, who accepted without problems, and helped him up. The man had black hair in a topknot, same color eyes almost hidden by sunglasses, social white shirt with sleeves rolled to the elbow, social buttoned black vest, black pants and black dress shoes.

\- I'm, it was only a drop. - And already standing, almost returning to run when he realized that the man still held him by the arm.

\- Just be careful. And think twice before acting. - Advised, giving a light slap in Neku's thigh, right where the empty pocket of his shorts was and then leaving without giving importance to the scandal of the 104 _. What a strange guy..._

The store that he would use, luckily, was open, then attempted intrusions were not necessary. At first, Neku thought a back door would be "appropriate", but he didn't even bother to look because one of the windows directly overlooking the 104's street was opened _. Okay, that 'it's starting to scare me. It's too coincidental 'for one night._

Again, he gave a "screw it" to everything and jumped out the window. The right way as it should be, the whole street was empty, having only the vain of investigators with their bizarre symbol: a pair of black skeletal wings; exactly like a quarantine area should be. _But where are they? Should have a lot of researchers here..._ Why he hadn't noticed before? Because he was very busy mind searching for the enemy to notice Shiki fallen at the street.

\- Damn...! - He cursed the scene he was most afraid to see come true. Without delay, Neku rushed to her, getting close enough to see that, fortunately, she only had a few scratches and no serious injuries. - Hey, are you okay? - Asked for precaution, after all appearances can be deceiving.

\- I'm... - Shiki wasn't quite sure who it was, but after a few seconds she recognized the voice and looked at its owner. Realizing that person out of all the world, was Neku Sakuraba, which was resistant to her and treated her coldly, so much so find it crazy, her eyes widened in complete shock. - Neku...! What are you doing here?

\- Don't ask. I don't know myself as well. - He said as he helped her get up. Even if the streetlights had been turned off and the only illumination of the street was the spotlight, there was still no way the crow at the Scramble Crossing could see the current events thanks to the vain used as blocking for the exits. - Where are the researchers? I thought you'd be surrounded by them.

Before Shiki could answer, hysterical laughter stopped her, from the front of the 104 Building. The two young teens looked at the person and saw a short strong pink-haired woman with blue eyes. Wearing a dark blue blouse with sleeves of the same color, leaving the navel to the sample, a short black shorts and white high-heeled boots that reached to the ankle. At the time it was not visible, but the back of the shirt was the symbol of researchers.

\- If you want to die, I will fulfill your request with great pleasure. - She said with sadistic tone of voice, clearly amused by the whole situation. - Kids never even learn our behalf. Yasuhiro Uzuki, not just a investigator, but an Investigator Level Reaper!

\- Reaper...? - Neku repeated stunned, wanting to confirm heard right what she said and both surprised by the use of the name of a mythological god.

\- You got this time, Shiki. You were so close to get away from us... But it was so foolish to think that that message was real! - She spoke proudly of her trap. Uzuki made a gesture with her hand and several researchers came armed surrounding the entire perimeter. - I'm surprised that a civilian had the courage to help a girl like you. That means I'm allowed to eliminate both of you.

Gradually, a helicopter came approaching the 104 and brought a cylindrical tank, which he released as soon as it arrived at the marked point. Still in the air, the tank was opened and the content of it is impacted on the floor still standing, between Neku and Shiki and Uzuki. The dust caused by the impact finished and allowed the two teenagers to clearly see the creature. A wolf of gray and white standing on its hind legs with two meters high, and in place of its two front legs were two mechanical arms that were almost his size.

\- What... What is that thing...? - Neku asked no one in particular, totally confused without understanding what the hell that monster right in front of him was. If he could look at, would see its completely wide-eyed, his brow darkening, sweat appear slowly down his face and the shadows giving rise around his eyes. Full face of despair.

\- It is a Noise... - Shiki murmured with her teeth chattering. Her hands tightened on Mr. Mew.

Uzuki doubled the left sleeve, showing her watch, and then calling a holographic screen where she typed several strange codes. - Starting Noise. Mosh Grizzly dispose of the two children!

Understanding the order, the Noise opened his eyes and aimed at teenagers. As his first invested, Mosh ran to the two targets with the left claw dragging the floor. When it came close enough to bring it and reach the Youngers, Neku could regain consciousness and averted the attack, taking Shiki with him. Mosh calculated quickly and, still using his left arm, he reached Neku and sent him away, more precisely in the direction of Uzuki who only watched the fight.

Shiki, who had fallen to the ground when deflected the attack, got up and ordered Mr. Mew to attack the Noise. The cat did it, the way it was told, but the stuffed animal's blows seemed to arise effect. Mosh just hit him with one arm and threw back the owner.

Returning to Neku, the blow was not strong enough to pass out it. Gradually he was getting up and heard a glass object falling to the ground. He picked it up and saw that it was a liquid serum orange with the letter D written on it. _D... But since I've been carrying it?_ At that time, quick flashes passed through the boy's head, causing remember that man that he stumbled _. That guy...! He put in my pocket! But why?!_

\- You're down, brat!

\- Neku!

The two shouted almost simultaneously. Suddenly for Neku, everything was slow, the world around him slowed down. Another decision he had to take. Inject D in his body, save the girl, but put an end to his life. Ignore all this, let Shiki die and be arrested for helping a D user. _I've come this far and have helped that Stalker. There's no way I ignore it! And above all, I will not be arrested! Not by the investigators!_ Without hesitation, with your choice made, he injected a syringe in his left arm quickly, feeling the sting of the needle, which fortunately was not great, plus the sensation of liquid passing through his veins, spreading and mixing the blood.

His cells began to fornicate, going to feel the pain of his DNA being rewritten; that the purpose was not pleasant, it was almost maddening. Suddenly his hands were on fire, a fire originated from his own system which didn't burn his flesh or did he feel pain no more. He could feel it under his control, ready to attend his desires, even the most banal possible.

Counterattack time. He scattered fire from his hands and brought up the headphones to muffle the sound and allow him to better focus on what he would do _. Focus..._ When Neku opened his eyes, looking Mosh Grizzly, a flame was manifested in his feet and raised both high speed that burned throughout the Noise. This to the great surprise of the two girls in the field.

\- It can not be...! - Uzuki stammered. - This kid...! Where did you get a sample of this virus ?! - And then she screamed hysterically _. That annoying woman..._

\- Is none of your business. - He answered back, looking the woman over his shoulder, with coldness in his voice.

\- Neku... - It was the only thing Shiki managed to utter so surprise that was before the said boy come up to her and get her away from the Noise; apparently off.

\- I'm sick of you, Children! Mosh Grizzly, take them out now! - The Reaper ordered screaming while typing multiple codes in the hologram, restarting the Noise.

Tension hovered over the battlefield. On Neku and on Shiki, on Uzuki and on the investigators. Only heard the noises of cars and the murmurs of people across the block. That, Shiki decided to tell Neku what she had in mind, being more confident to face the challenge head on. - Neku if you want to defeat that Noise, will need my help. He's too strong for us individually, but together we can defeat it!

\- Do as you please. Just do not bother me. – With that said, the two positioned themselves to fight for their survival. If they lost that fight, they would be exterminated by the investigators in that right spot, without being able to do anything about it _. I will not give up without a fight, I will not give up my life!_

\- Ready to die?

\- Then die!

Shiki and Neku respectively cried for Noise before running toward him. First, Shiki flung Mr. Mew in Mosh Grizzly and the cat gave a kick combo and kicks to the head of the mechanical wolf, ending with a right hook; or right "paw". Then came the turn of Neku, who burned his own hands and punched twice what would be the Noise's breast, shortly after conducting a retreat jump to give the girl her turn. This time Shiki attacked without Mr. Mew, taking a deep kick to the enemy's stomach with her high heels, even if the Noise has tried to defend himself with mechanical arms. Finally, Shiki gave a retreat jump, standing right next to her partner, and Neku carried a strong fireball he unhesitatingly threw the wolf's head.

As predicted, the Noise's head exploded and the body without command fell hard on the ground, exploding also the temperament of Uzuki that began to rage screaming while holding the pink hair so hard it looked like it would pluck them. - It can't be! This was a new model! _\- What bum model then_. The two teenagers thought at the same time. The sound of guns the other Investigators charging echoed by the 104's area. Even Uzuki drew her own pistol. - Anyway, you can't escape from us! Surrender now!

Neku's fate apparently was well calculated that day. First he met Shiki and went through everything in that one day. And now a grenade came flying over the lock that connected the Scramble Crossing, landed right in the middle of the quarantine area and spread a smokescreen and dispatches. This gave Neku and Shiki the perfect chance to escape unnoticed, through the Scramble, the Hachiko's statue, the terminal's output and finally a safe place for them to rest, the station's underpass.

At this time of night, no one would ever go through that tunnel that even with the sun was dark. Both Youngers were breathing heavily to recover the lost breath, each seated on one side in the tunnel, facing each other.

\- Say, Neku... - Shiki tried to speak. - Where did you get that sample...? I saw her falling out of your pocket...

\- Nor do I know right... It just appeared in my pocket without me noticing. - He could have told that someone to put in his pocket and he didn't even know who the person was, but chose to omit the existence of this man, then Shiki wouldn't make questions.

\- I must say that I am lucky. You saved me twice in the same day. - The girl said in a serene tone, while she stroked Mr. Mew. This made her new "companion" to look at her strangely.

\- I helped you too much for one day. Now go to sleep, I have a full day tomorrow. - He said strictly. Neku straightened his shirt's collar over half of his face, crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, easily reaching sleep.

Shiki also prepared to sleep. She layered on the bank that was next to her, using Mr. Mew as a pillow and looked at her phone's screen one last time before falling asleep. _Eri..._


End file.
